


do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [3]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story from Cam's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

**Author's Note:**

> _February 3 (2012): O, for a muse of fire!_ Title comes from 3OH!3's song “Don't Trust Me.” Also a semi-continuation piece from Feb. 1: First Interlude (it's not necessary to read that piece to understand this one, since they're both referencing the same events but from two different characters' points of view).

There were many things Cam had wanted. The least of all was to be more courageous than he was. And he didn't mean courageous in the sense of fighting the bad guys. That kind of courage was easy. He meant the kind of courage that one usually employed in situations of grand gestures of love and romance; the type of courage great poetry was written about and mediocre movies were made.

Cam wasn't really all that courageous when it came to the big things, was the point.

They were all there when it happened, when Hunter's bike skidded off the main track and went down the hill, crashing the bike and its rider in a bone-crunching spectacular fall that had the spectators holding their breath and Cam's heart squeezing painfully. 

After wards...well, after wards, Cam felt like he couldn't breath. Like he was on autopilot and he couldn't remember ever feeling like this in his life – which was ironic considering how filled with danger it was. He imagined this was what his father must've felt like – losing his mother – like the world was damaging him too, by taking the love of his life away from him when he wasn't ready to be parted with her, would never be able to part with her truthfully. But this line of thinking wasn't quite right. It wasn't like he and Hunter were together, not like his parents had been when his mother died. It didn't matter though that maybe, just maybe, he did see Hunter in that way, in the way that his heart beat a little faster when he was around the other man, and how he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of Hunter. It seemed that whenever his brain was on break from having to solve the next power ranger crisis or how to fix the zords when they got broken, his thoughts turned to Hunter.

He had never had it this bad.

And he didn't know what to do about it. Confronting it was out of the question. (Yeah, that lacking courage thing? Was a big factor.) So he hid from it. Unfortunately, hiding from whatever *this* was meant he was hiding from Hunter as well. And that made him out to be a much bigger asshole than he really was. But it wasn't like he could say anything – not when he and Hunter still had to work together and Hunter wasn't available in that way. Cam knew since high school that he swung both ways. But it wasn't like the topic of sexuality was brought up everyday. 

He hadn't really meant to stay away from Hunter for as long as he did. He felt horrible that Hunter was going through this situation and all he could think about was himself and how he couldn't face Hunter now. It wasn't about him, he knew, and he should've been a much better friend than he was. It was just, he wasn't strong enough. 

He, however, had kept up on Hunter's progress and he knew when Hunter left the hospital three weeks later. And all the while Hunter was recuperating, Cam was seeking his own form of healing. 

Cam grabbed the pen from the desk drawer in his room and began to write. Writing could be therapeutic and, unlike real people in real life, the writing pad was easier to face.


End file.
